<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by dracoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586990">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon'>dracoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, get well soon Inwoo, introspection about this dumb serial killer dude, just a solo fic to get it out of the way, terminal whiny bitch disease hours is open</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In prison, Inwoo stews alone about his decisions leading up to this point. </p><p>A pseudo-prologue to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328602/chapters/53336893">Then the Abyss Yawned</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo &amp; confronting his inner demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd been left forgotten in solitary confinement for several days now, and Seo Inwoo frankly enjoyed the peace and quiet this brought for him. Even then, he stared up at the sunlight filtering through the bars of his cells, scoffing quietly to himself. The cell was just a physical manifestation of what'd shackled him to his memories all these years, and it irked him more than he would've expected. </p><p>Throughout this, he'd been careful not to let his true colors show: yet, he'd turned into a mess the moment Yook Dongshik had come into the picture. Nobody had defied him the way Dongshik had, and it'd intrigued him. He was definitely aroused by this rank-and-file employee yapping away while the rest were terrified of his very presence. As they'd gotten closer, Inwoo had for once found family in Dongshik's landslide of relatives, who'd loved him as if he was one of their own. Even though he'd insisted then that he'd just been using Dongshik, his heart yearned and ached for someone to indulge him the same way Dongshik had an entire family fuss over him. </p><p>Both of them had lost their mothers to circumstance, and it just made everything fall into place when he'd found out Dongshik had his diary of killings the entire time. The fascination soon turned to malice, and he sought to manipulate Dongshik to carry out the killings for him instead. Dongshik however was so utterly inept in his performance that Inwoo had to wonder what had even attracted him to this idiot in the first place, and eventually he'd set things up conveniently to take Dongshik out of the picture so he'd finally have some peace to go about his usual duties.</p><p>What he hadn't expected was Dongshik coming back with a vengeance, and his intention to let Dongshik live shifted into removing him permanently so he could finally feel less conflicted about his feelings. Here they were, however, the tables turned as he sat in prison while Dongshik wrote a book about his adventures failing to live up to his expectations. Inwoo let out a small, unhinged laugh at their ill-fated relationship, examining himself in the mirror that hung in the cell. His hair had grown out into a messy mop, similar to Dongshik's, and his dark eyebags from refusing to sleep were even more apparent under the dim light of the cell. </p><p>Inwoo laid down, staring off into space as his thoughts continued to run rampant: one of the only things he could still control mired in his current situation. He'd managed to talk to Dongshik after their inevitable showdown, when Dongshik had arrested him a second time and before his trial he knew the result of. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"We're very similar," Inwoo pointed out quietly, eying the fluffy-haired man across him, "Deep down, you're just as evil as I am. Nothing really stopped you from indulging in burning it all down. With enough motivation, you would've also been me." </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dongshik leant forward, before wrinkling his nose as if thinking that this wasn't worth his time. "You're wrong. I'm stopping me." </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Inwoo raised an eyebrow, intrigued for the second time he'd known Dongshik. "In your heart, you craved chaos. If you hadn't you wouldn't have broken out of prison and stabbed yourself the way you did." </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>To that, Dongshik shook his head. "Sometimes, when I'm alone I cycle around the block of my house, and when someone runs out I sometimes hope to run them over, but I don't do it, because I don't like causing bodily harm to others," he explained matter-of-factedly, "Does having that invasive thought make me as much of a freak and psychopath as if I'd acted on it? It probably does to you, but to the person I decided to avoid, it makes all the difference in the world." </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A snarl formed on Inwoo's features, and he leant forward now to protest. "We aren't talking about people jumping out and getting mowed down by your bicycle. We're discussing murder," he growled, trying to look intimidating but recognising quickly that Dongshik was now unfazed, "Don't change the subject. You cycle far too slowly, anyway." </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Listen," Dongshik's voice was quiet, eerily calm as he commanded silence, "I know murder is really satisfying. I tried it with your help. That also meant that I <strong>decided</strong> I didn't want to, and I think that was really good of me to do so...because with a little self-restraint, and a push in the right direction, you could've been me." </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He met Inwoo's eyes, and Inwoo startled before bristling seeing the pity in his gaze. "I don't know if any of us can still help you. You're very lonely, Inwoo-sshi. I don't want to leave you here, stewing, not knowing what you did wrong. Think about what we've talked about. Don't lie, you're much smarter than me. I'm sure you can puzzle it out." </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Inwoo covered his face, feeling entirely drained. He didn't want to end matters like this, and when he sat back up to heave a sigh, his sharp ears picked up movement from outside his cell. They were probably here for someone else, he mused inwardly, before proceeding to try lying down again- but the door to his cell clattered open, and the warden gestured to the outside. </p><p>"What is the meaning of this," he demanded, his voice far too hoarse to sound intimidating, "Where are you taking me?" </p><p>"You're getting transferred in two days," the warden spoke, "We're going to give you a full-body medical examination, and you should be on your way to be upgraded to house arrest afterwards." </p><p>He balked- he'd not requested for house arrest? What was going on? With little choice in the matter, he quietly shuffled forward, submitting himself to the warden as they led him down the hallways to the infirmity. </p><p>The warden swung his baton idly as he walked: a potbellied man in his mid-40s, Inwoo had remembered never seeing him outside a long-sleeved shirt even in summer, and all he knew was that the man's surname had been Paeng. He'd also been the one to beat him down to unconsciousness the first time he'd started a prison brawl, and Inwoo knew not to mess with the man's strength. </p><p>Paeng sounded relaxed, his tone light. "Even mass murderers have their lucky day, eh? We'll cart your ass to the psych ward, have your mental state examined, and once you're certified, you'd be hightailing out of here lickety-spit," he chuckled, looking greatly amused about matters, "Money really solves a bunch of problems, eh, second-gen? Bought your way out of a life sentence. Aren't you the most fortunate chucklefuck to walk these aisles." </p><p>Inwoo said nothing. He knew Paeng was trying to goad him into a rage, and didn't want to give him that satisfaction. </p><p>"Though, funny story about that, though," Paeng continued to talk, filling him in on details, "The people you're going to cohabit with aren't even listed as family. That writer you framed said he wanted to meet first before deciding." </p><p>"He <em>what</em>," That got a reaction out of Inwoo instantly, and Paeng cackled at finally getting the prickly psychopath to experience an emotion, "What would even possess him to do that?" </p><p>As they stopped at the infirmity, Paeng merely shrugged. "Like I can read minds, second-gen. Go get your ass checked," he scoffed, "Give it a year. You're going to be whipped for that kid too, he was such a pleasant presence when we had him here. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://kdramafeelings.tumblr.com/post/170126089308/hey-lieutenant-lee-wait-a-second">Paeng!</a> </p><p>The Paeng featured here is indeed the same Lt Paeng from Wise Prison Life ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>